Tekad Baja
by Adnida KIA Rahid
Summary: Halo, namaku Kazemaru Ichirouta. Umurku 15 tahun, kelas 3 SMP/ Aku memiliki teman sejak SD, namanya Gouenji Shuuya/ "Kepalaku ... sakit, Okaa-san,"/ aku bisa tetap menghirup udara sekolah yang selalu kudambakan./


**TEKAD BAJA**

**Characters : **Kazemaru Ichirouta, Gouenji Shuuya dan chara lainnya

**Disclaimer : **Inazuma Eleven/GO/CS/Galaxy © Level-5

**Warning : **OOC, abal, gaje, aneh, ada typo, cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide.

**A/N :** Hola _minasan!_ Ini fanfic kedua saya selaku Author _newbie_ di sini. Ini adalah cerita karangan saya waktu kelas 1 MTsN. Cerita ini mengantarkan saya sebagai juara 1 Lomba Menulis Cerpen Inspiratif Islami \(^w^)/. Hanya sebatas dalam sekolah sih, dalam rangka Porseni. Tapi, karena _readers_ nggak semuanya Muslim, jadi, ada yang saya rubah, tambah, dan kurangi sedikit, supanya semuanya bisa menikmati cerita. Oke, selamat menikmati~

**Summary :** Halo, namaku Kazemaru Ichirouta. Umurku 15 tahun, kelas 3 SMP/ Aku memiliki teman sejak SD, namanya Gouenji Shuuya/ "Kepalaku ... sakit, _Okaa-san,_"/ aku bisa tetap menghirup udara sekolah yang selalu kudambakan./

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Halo, namaku Kazemaru Ichirouta. Umurku 15 tahun, kelas 3 SMP.

Aku adalah anak pertama dari tiga bersaudara. Dua di antara adikku masih SD, yang satunya lagi baru berusia 3 tahun. _Otou-san_-ku seorang _cleaning service_, sementara _Okaa-san_-ku pembantu rumah tangga yang tidak tetap, kadang, dia juga diminta bantu-bantu oleh tetangga atau orang langganan _Otou-san_. Aku sendiri selalu pergi memulung plastik bekas sepulang sekolah, jadi tak perlu heran dengan kulitku yang hitam ini (Kia: "Maaf, Kaze-_kun_"). Walau upahnya tidak seberapa, tapi, lumayan juga untuk membantu perekonomian keluargaku yang bisa dibilang kurang baik ini.

Aku memiliki teman sejak SD, namanya Gouenji Shuuya. Berbeda denganku, Gouenji berasal dari keluarga kalangan atas yang serba berkecukupan. Orangnya ramah dan murah senyum. Keluarganya sering meminjami bahkan, membelikan aku dan adikku buku-buku, jadi aku tak perlu pusing soal itu. Aku juga selalu belajar bersamanya.

Gouenji punya cita-cita mulia sebagai seorang dosen di universitas, mengikuti jejak _Otou-san_-nya. Aku juga punya cita-cita untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Sayangnya, aku ragu bisa menggapainya atau tidak, karena, aku tidak akan melanjutkan ke bangku SMA selepas SMP nanti. Aku akan ikut _cleaning service_ bersama _Otou-san_. Sebenarnya, orang tuaku tidak mau aku bekerja. Mereka ingin sekali agar aku dan adik-adikku sekolah tinggi-tinggi agar tidak berakhir menjadi seperti mereka.

Sayangnya, orang tuaku tidak punya cukup biaya, untuk makan saja kami sering kesulitan, apalagi untuk menyekolahkan kami bertiga. Jadi, aku harus mengalah kepada adik-adikku, aku 'kan kakak. Karena ini adalah masa-masa terakhirku mendapatkan pendidikan akademis, aku akan berusaha terus menjadi yang terbaik sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Jujur, aku sangat sedih.

Rabu pagi yang cerah.

Seperti biasa, aku diantar _Otou-san_ ke sekolah dengan mengendarai motor bututnya. Jika kalian menanyakan uang saku, aku juga diberi. Sayangnya, tidak bisa setiap hari seperti kalian. Bahkan, bisa saja aku tidak jajan sampai lebih dari sebulan. Jadi, kalian bayangkan saja betapa laparnya aku jika memasuki jam siang. Itu juga belum tentu aku bisa makan sepulang sekolah. Memang, Gouenji suka menraktirku sebagai balasan setelah aku membantunya belajar. Tapi, aku harus ingat keluargaku juga. Aneh rasanya jika aku bisa makan, sementara yang lainnya kelaparan.

Oke, kembali ke awal.

Aku melewati anak-anak lain dengan cepat. Aku sering malu jika bertemu dengan mereka semua. Kalian bisa tahu sendiri lah, alasannya. Seragam sekolah. Standar memang, tapi, itu cukup membuatku untuk terus menunduk.

Setelah sampai di kelas, baru saja aku meletakkan tasku, aku sudah dihampiri Gouenji yang minta diajarkan Matematika. Minggu lalu, kami ada ulangan harian, dan Gouenji khawatir jika dia akan remedial. Makanya dia memintaku mengajari ulang. Padahal, menurutku Gouenji tidak akan remedial. Saat belajar minggu lalu denganku saja, dia lumayan tanggap setelah aku ajari.

Bel masuk berbunyi, Gouenji kembali ke tempat duduknya di bagian tengah. Tidak lama setelah itu, Kidou _Sensei_, guru Matematika merangkap wali kelas kami, masuk kelas. Dia membawa banyak lembaran kertas yang merupakan hasil ujian minggu lalu. Banyak di antara kami yang mulai berkeringat dingin atau merasa was-was. Sayangnya, itu tidak berlaku bagiku.

Begitu Ketua Kelas kami selesai menyiapkan kelas, kertas keramat itu pun mulai dibagikan.

Seperti yang sudah kuduga, Gouenji tidak remedial. Nilainya 87. Lebih baik dari ulangan sebelumnya yang hanya 77. Nilaiku? Aku mendapat nilai 100! Bukannya bermaksud sombong, namun bagiku, pelajarannya mudah sekali.

"Ya, nilai ulangan kalian kali ini cukup memuaskan, meski masih ada beberapa yang belum sepenuhnya paham dengan materi kita. Yang mendapat 75 ke bawah, harap tulis ulang jawaban salah di kertas lain sebagai remedial," perintahnya. "Sementara yang mendapat 75 ke atas, mohon dipertahankan. Terutama kamu, Kazemaru," Beliau menunjukku dan membuat semua anak menoleh padaku.

"Nilaimu berapa, Kazemaru?" tanya seorang teman.

"Se-seratus..." jawabku malu-malu.

"_SUGOI_!" seluruh kelas riuh dan berebut untuk melihat hasil ulanganku.

"Oke, anak-anak, mari kita ulangi sedikit pelajaran lampau. Lalu, kita lanjut pelajaran baru," Kidou _Sensei_ beranjak menuju papan tulis, "Kazemaru, jam istirahat nanti, pergilah ke Ruang BK."

"Baik, Pak."

Seperti yang sudah diperintahkan, aku pergi ke Ruang BK yang letaknya di sudut belakang sekolah. Bersama Gouenji yang kebetulan ingin pergi ke Ruang Guru yang letaknya saling berdampingan dengan ruang yang kutuju untuk mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal.

"Kira-kira, kenapa Kidou _Sensei_ menyuruhmu pergi ke BK? Kamu punya masalah?" tanya Gouenji.

"Entah. Aku juga akan tahu setelah sampai di sana," jawabku yang memang dasarnya tidak tahu kenapa aku dipanggil ke sana.

"Nanti ceritakan, ya!" pintanya beremangat. "Omong-omong, bisa ajari aku Fisika sepulang sekolah nanti? Aku masih bingung dengan penjelasan kemarin. Aku bawa bukunya, kok."

"Oke, sampai nanti," ucapku mengiyakan sebelum memasuki Ruang BK.

Di dalam sana, sudah ada Kidou_ Sensei_, Hitomiko_ Sensei_ sang ketua BK, Hibiki _Sensei_ sang Kepala Sekolah, serta _Okaa-san_ dan Ranmaru, adikku yang paling kecil. Sebenarnya, ada apa sih? Kenapa _Okaa-san_ sampai dipanggil segala? Seingatku, aku tidak pernah punya masalah sama sekali.

Membuang semua kemungkinan buruk, aku duduk di samping _Okaa-san_ yang langsung merangkul dan mengatakanku sebagai anak kebanggaannya.

Sungguh, aku makin bingung saja dengan keadaan ini.

"Jadi, Kazemaru, kamu dpanggil ke sini untuk mengikuti ini," Kidou _Sensei_ menyerahkan selembar kertas padaku.

Di dalam kertas itu, tertera sebuah kalimat yang berbunyi sebagai berikut:

'SELEKSI BEASISWA.'

Kontan saja aku kaget.

Beasiswa? Wow, jika mendapatkan ini, aku bisa lanjut SMA!

"Maksud _Sensei_, saya akan diikut sertakan dalam seleksi ini?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

Hibiki _Sensei_ menganggukn dan tersenyum, "Ya, memangnya apalagi?" Beliau menyerahkan raporku, "Nilai-nilaimu sangat bagus," ucapnya sambil membuka lembar demi lembar hasil belajarku dua setengah tahun lalu.

"Jadi, kami putuskan mengikutkanmu seleksi ini," Hitomiko _Sensei_ menjelaskan, "Ibumu berkata, semua tergantung padamu."

"Iya. Saya mau. Saya akan berusaha!" ucapku bersemangat.

Mana mungkin aku menolak kesempatan emas yang mungkin tidak akan datang lagi?

"Belajarlah dengan baik, Nak. _Okaa-san_ yakin, kamu pasti bisa, dan cita-citamu itu pasti akan tercapai," bisikan lembut _Okaa-san_ menyemangatiku.

Dengan pernyataan finalku, aku mulai mengisi formulir yang ada. Aku yakin, lawan-lawanku nanti akan sangat berat. Tapi, pasti ada jalan jika aku mau berusaha bukan? Yah, dengan itu juga, aku diberi 'oleh-oleh' setumpuk buku utuk aku pelajari di rumah.

Lumayan.

Setelah itu, aku keluar Ruang BK, sementara _Okaa-san_ dan adikku pulang. Aku bersama _Okaa-san_ yang sudah menunggu kembali ke kelas.

"Seleksi beasiswa? _Sugoi ne_!" ucap Gouenji saat aku menceritakan semuanya.

Aku mengangguk, "Terima kasih, aku akan berusaha," ucapku.

"Kamu pasti bisa," Gouenji menepuk bahuku sebagai tanda semangat, "Kamu itu pintar! Jadi, menurutku soal-soal ini tidak ada apa-apanya bagimu."

Gouenji membuka-buka buku yang diberikan Kidou _Sensei_ untukku, "Aku akan terus mendukungmu!"

Aku tersenyum. Senangnya, punya teman sebaik Gouenji.

Semenjak itu, keseharianku penuh dengan belajar. Setiap hari, minimal satu paket pelajaran ada yang aku simpan dalam memori otakku. Bagiku, ini sangat menyenangkan. Kapan lagi aku bisa dapat pengetahuan luas dari _sensei_-ku yang berpengalaman? Dan itu tidak terjadi hanya saat belajar atau bimbingan untuk persiapan seleksi saja. Memang bukan hanya aku yang diikutkan. Masih ada 5 anak lain yang ikut. Ada 2 teman seangkatan, dan sisanya adik-adik kelasku.

Soal-soalnya memang rumit, tapi, aku harus bisa. Bohong jika aku berkata tidak mau mendapatkan beasiswa itu. Aku sangat ingin. Pertama, aku ingin tetap sekolah bahkan aku tetap ingin masuk universitas dan menjadi dokter. Kedua, jika aku berhasil, aku bisa sedikit meringankan beban _Otou-san _dan _Okaa-san_ untuk keperluan pembayaran uang sekolah.

Di rumah, saat makan bahkan aku suka membawa buku. Sampai-sampai, kedua orang tuakyu khawatir akan cara belajarku yang mulai seperti orang gila ini. Lalu, aku akan melakakukannya lagi sehabis mengerjakan PR sampai jauh malam.

Saat sedang memulung juga. Ada satu buku dan sebuah pulpen yang selalu aku bawa-bawa. Kadang, malah aku tidak konsentrasi memulung. Hingga beberapa kali aku dimarahi pengendara yang hampir menabrakku atau pejalan kaki yang tidak sengaja aku tabrak.

Semenjak saat itu juga, orang tuaku semakin giat mencari uang bahkan adik-adikku juga semakin giat belajar. Aku jadi senang. Gouenji juga selalu mendukungku dan selalu membawakanku buku. Dia juga semakin sering belajar denganku.

Seminggu terakhir menjelang seleksi. Durasi belajarku makin menjadi-jadi. Aku tidak peduli. Semakin lama, semua soal yang diberikan terasa makin mudah untukku. Tentu saja aku juga tetap memohon kelancaran kepada _Kami-sama_ saat sedang belajar. Karena aku yakin, semua kerja kerasku pasti membuahkan hasil.

Bahkan, kejutan lain datang dari _Otou-san, Okaa-san _ dan keluarganya Gouenji.

Kalian tahu? Aku mendapat peralatan sekolah yang baru! Mulai dari seragam, sepatu, alat tulis, sampai tas baru! Aku sangat senang, karena sudah lama aku menginginkan ini semua.

Hari Seleksi.

_Okaa-san_ membangunkanku untuk bersiap. Namun, aku merasa aneh. Badanku berat dan kepalaku sangat pusing. Rasanya aku tidak mampu bangun dari kasurku. Aduh, jangan sampai aku tidak ikut.

"Ichirouta, bangun Sayang. Sarapanlah. Nanti mau seleksi, 'kan? Berdo'a dulu semoga diberi kelancaran," suara lembut _Okaa-san_ membangunkanku. Aku ingin bangun, namun sulit.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanya _Okaa-san_ bingung saat aku hanya menatapnya.

"Kepalaku ... sakit, _Okaa-san_," keluhku.

_Okaa-san_ menyentuh keningku dan dia agak terkejut. "Panas sekali," bisiknya pelan, "Mungkin kamu kecapekan, Nak. Sebaiknya kamu istirahat," saran itu membuatku terkejut.

"Seleksinya ... jam 9 hari ini," ucapku.

"Mau apa lagi? Badanmu panas sekali. Tidak apa, _Okaa-san _dan _Otou-san_ akan berusaha agar kamu bisa lanjut SMA," _Okaa-san_ menghiburku.

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, aku mau ikut. Aku mau ikut," memalukan, sekarang aku mulai menangis. "Apa artinya kerja kerasku? Jika aku mundur sekarang, semuanya sia-sia. Tidak apa aku tidak lolos, yang penting, aku ikut."

Setelah perdebatan sampai aku hampir lupa sarapan, akhirnya, _Okaa-san_ mengizinkanku dengan syarat aku tidak boleh memaksakan diri.

Aku setuju.

Seperti biasa, aku diantar _Otou-san_. Sayangnya, aku agak sulit berjalan. Jadi, _Otou-san_ harus menggendongku untuk masuk pekarangan sekolah di mana yang lainnya menunggu. Tentu saja, keadaanku membuat semuanya panik. Bahkan, Kidou _Sensei _hampir menyuruhku mundur jika aku tidak memaksa ingin ikut.

Kami berangkat menuju tempat seleksi dengan menaiki mobil sekolah. Di dalam mobil, teman-teman yang lain mengulang pelajaran. Sementara aku? Aku hanya mampu membaca sekilas-sekilas. Membaca dalam mobil dengan badan begini membuatku makin pusing.

Menyedihkan.

Sesampainya di sana, kami masih harus registrasi ulang –yang diurus oleh guru- dan mengikuti Upacara Pembukaan. Atas dispensasi, aku boleh tidak ikut Upacara Pembukaan dan Penutupan nanti sore.

Peserta beasiswa ini ada sekitar 200-an anak yang terbagi dua kategori. Yakni, Beasiswa Masuk SMA, dan Beasiswa Lanjut Sekolah. Dari masing-masing kategori, hanya diambil 10 orang saja.

Ketika lomba dimulai, aku berusaha semampuku menjawab 150 soal pilihan ganda ini. Setiap kali merasakan kepalaku makin berat, aku memutuskan berbaring sebentar. Dengan waktu yang hanya 3 jam, aku harus berjuang untuk mengisinya. Setidaknya, aku harus bisa menjawab apa yang aku tahu.

Disaat peserta lain serius dan sibuk dengan soal-soalnya, aku jadi sangat kesal. Kenapa aku harus sakit disaat penting begini?

Selesai seleksi, kepalaku semakin berat saja. Aku memutuskan kembali tidur dan menunggu hasilnya sampai sore. Sementara teman-teman yang lain sibuk membicarakan hasil mereka. Aku terbangun untuk makan siang.

Pengumuman dimulai.

Peserta berkumpul di lapangan. Setelah mendengarkan pengarahan panjang. Nama-nama yang berhasil di sebutkan.

Tahukah kalian? Namaku ADA! Ya, aku lolos salah satu dari 10 orang itu. Kalian tahu lagi? Aku terbaik pertama! Dari total 150 nomor itu, aku berhasil menjawab benar 148 soal yang berarti aku salah 2. Selain aku, seorang adik kelasku juga berhasil meraih Beasiswa Lanjutan Sekolah. Dia terbaik kelima.

Untuk sesaat, aku merasa seluruh bebanku terangkat. Rasanya, aku sangat lega. Dengan ini, aku bisa kembali memakai seragam sekolah saat SMA dan tidak perlu pusing dengan uang sekolah.

Tentu saja, kedua orang tuaku turut bersuka cita atas keberhasilanku setelah aku mengabari mereka tepat sepulang dari sana. Bahkan, Gouenji dan orang tuanya ikut senang. Malam ini, aku tidur dengan sangat nyenyak walau tidak dipungkiri lagi, besoknya aku izin sakit.

Terima kasih, _Kami-sama_. Dengan ini, aku juga bisa meringankan beban orang tuaku dan aku bisa tetap menghirup udara sekolah yang selalu kudambakan.

**FIN**

**A/N : **Nyahahaha~ Itulah ceritanya, teman-teman. Aneh, ya? Jalan ceritanya sederhana banget! Udah gitu, endingnya nggak maksimal pula. Alurnya juga masih gampang ditebak -_-". Yah, tapi itulah pemikiran saya waktu masih MTs dulu. Oke deh, jika ada waktu, saya mohon kritik dan saran, ya!

Regard,

KIA


End file.
